The Merging of Gold and Silver
by BeautifulMorningStar
Summary: A lengthy read featuring one day of Draco/Parvati. Parvati and Draco were civil at best, each standing on the sidelines of the other's existence. The year before war takes over in the wizarding world, will the impending madness drive the childhood friends out of their comfort zones... and straight into each other's arms? Don't read if you don't like Draco/Parvati. M for kissing.
1. Chasing Trouble

A/N: Ahhh, finally some free time to write! Okay, OBVIOUSLY I have a huge liking for uncommon ships. A friend asked me to look at someone's artwork featuring Draco/Parvati, and it was pretty good, so I googled the (rather small) ship. First I laughed, then I read, then I fell in love xD I just had to write a Draco/Parv fic after all that.

The title of this fic has nothing to do with the actual fic. This is my first Draco/Parvati, and since the official name of this shipping is Gold and Silver, I just decided to name it after the ship.

It's just one day, over a few chapters. The one day the two of them decide to do something with all that pent-up emotion. I hope you like it! :) Review if you did, thanks!

* * *

Parvati Patil wasn't one to dwell on anything for too long, her attention span craved variety; it was one of the countless traits that set her apart from her twin Padma, whose intellectual focus was immoveable at will.

So she was quite confused as to how she was now stuck with one person on her mind all the time, obscuring almost everything else she was usually preoccupied with. It had started nearly two months ago, ever since her sixth year started. It wasn't that Parvati had never had a crush before, she had had _plenty_ of those – ranging from the slight fancying of someone handsome to the heavy, heart-thudding stuff. However, she had never felt so strangely conflicted about one person before – and it had never intruded so thoroughly in her daily life before, either.

There was also the odd little detail that she wasn't particularly close, friendly or even very comfortable with said person. All her previous encounters that had similar effects on her had been, to her mind, more reasonable – they were usually amiable boys who adored her, showed it, and couldn't keep their hands (and lips) off of her.

Her wide, dark eyes roved up from the single spot on the page they had been stuck on for the past six minutes, and she gazed at the still water before her momentarily. Then slowly, she sought out the boy she had been spying on for the last half an hour – finally, there he was, having seated himself on the grass near the water's edge, hair shining in the faint sun like nothing she had ever seen before.

She tensed ever so slightly as he suddenly turned his head in her direction, and for a moment thought that he was looking right at her, across the expanse of grass between them; but then his head lowered a bit and he picked up something from the ground next to him.

Parvati breathed a sigh of relief, returning her gaze to the paragraph she had stared at ever since she first opened the book. It wasn't as if he could suspect her of watching him, or even being aware of his presence anyway. As far as anyone else could tell, she was all wrapped up in her book, the closest person being over twenty feet away from her.

She wasn't sure when exactly she had started noticing certain little things about him, or when those things had started bothering her peace of mind. All she could be certain of was that it had reached a rather worrying stage if she was spending her evening off from classes like this - standing under the shade of a huge tree, pretending to read while sneakily glancing every now and then at the lone figure sitting by the lake.

He had taken to doing that a lot lately, spending alternate evenings by himself near the lake. It was one of those strange things she had noticed about him, surprised that he was trading in his – _popularity_ among his housemates – for contemplative solitude. Sometimes she knew he was off somewhere else, when he couldn't be found at the lake. It was something he'd just picked up now, in their sixth year.

Parvati sighed as she closed her book and stared unseeingly at the grass beneath her. Her little crush was going to get her into a _lot_ of trouble, if anyone found out about it. She hadn't realized before how much she confided in Lavender, but now it actually took an effort to keep the secret, and it was tiring. She knew better than this, she really did. She may come off as a ditzy, gossipy airhead to the rest of her form, but that didn't make her any less smart than Padma. She just directed her intelligence at different things; she was more street-smart than book-smart, you could say.

Even more importantly, she was very wise when it came to people, especially boys – she had to be, to be able to act on her raging hormones so often without going further than touching and kissing. Not to mention never getting caught making out, and managing all her little romances so that nobody knew about them unless she wanted them to know.

Her brains were devoted to the vibrant, creative side of life, reveling in people and beauty, unlike Padma – a quiet girl who liked practical things - toned down and short, unless they were books. Parvati nearly snorted as she thought of her sister; Padma didn't care about boys, all she wanted was a nice, good-

"Is that an actual _book_, Patil?"

Parvati jerked her head up at the voice, shaken out of her reverie. Heat flooded her face under her pretty dark skin as Draco Malfoy made his way closer towards the tree she was leaning against. Her gaze took in everything, from the green-and-silver scarf around his throat, to his windswept platinum hair, to the wrinkled parchment in his hand; finally landing on his smirk. She scowled.

"Get lost, Malfoy, I'm busy."

"Now, now… no need to be so _hostile_, Patil." His cold, slate-blue eyes surveyed her lazily, before fixing again on the book in her hands. "I was merely wondering if you were really reading a _book_, or if I was mistaken and that sister of yours had borrowed your… scarf." He finished, distastefully eyeing the Gryffindor colours of scarlet and gold trailing down her back.

_As if you really couldn't tell us apart_, thought Parvati. "That was stupid of you then, seeing as Padma has her own scarf. You know, the one in Ravenclaw colours?"

"Padma. Right, that was her name…" Malfoy drawled, then grinned infuriatingly at Parvati, his attractive eyes mocking her. "Well, it was just unbelievable, seeing you without your brainless admirers, or that loser you call your friend. Parvati Patil, alone and actually reading something thicker than a fashion magazine."

Parvati stared at him in combined disbelief and anger. Did he just insult her intelligence _and_ call her best friend a loser?

"Lavender is _not_ a loser! She's a much better person than _you_," Parvati said, slightly shriller than usual. "And for your information, I happen to like reading more than magazines, thank you very much! It's not a hobby limited to my sister."

"Glad to hear it," Malfoy drawled, looking rather pleased at her reaction and ignoring the gibe at his character. "Must be fascinating to delve into the Astronomical hobbies of horses."

"I- what?" Parvati stared at him in confusion, totally lost at the random change of topic. Malfoy raised an eyebrow, looking somewhat amused.

"Your reading material for the day?" He pointed at the peeling silver words on the front of the hardcover in her grasp. Parvati suddenly realized which book she had absent-mindedly grabbed from her bedside earlier that day – "Centaurs – The Secrets in the Stars". She blushed suddenly, hiding the book behind her back. It had been one she checked out of the library during the course of her huge crush on Firenze the centaur.

"Yeah, well…" She racked her brains for something credible and intellectual to throw at him. What would Padma or Hermione say? Something randomly nerdy, no doubt. "You can never know enough about the complex mysteries living in the Forbidden Forest."

Malfoy looked slightly taken aback, but not in an unpleasant manner. "I suppose not… although I wouldn't recommend investigating firsthand." His tone and expression darkened as he said the last bit, gaze drifting off to stare broodingly at the part of the Forbidden Forest that was visible to them.

Parvati grabbed the opportunity to glance swiftly around – there wasn't anyone nearby, the edge of the lake was completely deserted on this side, which meant nobody would see her with the enemy – Slytherin poster-boy Draco Malfoy. Her gaze settled back on him, as he gazed at the Forest, lost in some memory. Malfoy wasn't a bad-looking guy, really.

Hell, he was actually pretty hot, with that longish silver-blond hair finally cut stylishly this year, and his fine, pointed features evening out. His skin was rather pale, but not in a _very_ unhealthy way; it seemed natural somehow, and he had grown a few more inches last summer. All of which Parvati had noticed ages ago, of course; along with the tired, blank look he wore a lot, and the tendency to gaze off into nothing at times, and his increased superiority complex among his posse, but quieter, disinterested tone with anyone else. Except Harry, Hermione and Ron, of course, Malfoy still made an effort to bully them and a few other people.

Parvati thought back to a couple of weeks before, when Malfoy had knocked into her, making her drop her book bag, then annoyed the daylights out of her by following her all the way to the library, arguing that _she_ had walked into _him_. When they had finally entered, he had abruptly left, only to come back later when Parvati was working on her Potions essay, to sit right in front of her at the same table with that ever-irritating smirk. To his credit, he had only made one disparaging remark about Gryffindors in general before quietly working on his own essay, leaving Parvati to (rather distractedly) finish her homework in peace.

Then there was just a few days ago, when Parvati had been searching high and low for her red and gold hair ornament, only to find Malfoy carelessly playing around with it outside their Potions classroom. She had angrily demanded to know where he'd gotten it, and he'd merely smirked, stating that he'd "found it", and thoroughly teased her before finally returning it. She had spent the rest of Potions that day firmly ignoring the sniggers from the Slytherins, and _trying_ to ignore Malfoy, who was silently watching her the whole time, to her discomfort.

"_Patil_. Wake up." Parvati started, as for the second time that day Malfoy caught her zoning out. He was languidly waving a hand in front of her face, looking at her as if she had grown dragon wings. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

* * *

A/N: Haha, I hope you liked what you've read so far! What in the name of Merlin is Parvati gonna say next? xD


	2. Do You Remember?

_Should have done this in chapter 1: I OWN NOTHING! HARRY POTTER AND IT'S CHARACTERS ARE THE PROPERTY OF J. K. ROWLING_

A/N: Muahahah! Seeing as I've basically written everything already, I'm just gonna post them all up now! Frankly, I might as well do it while I have the time.

I don't imagine the characters with the same faces as the actors in the movies, seeing as I'd established them in my head before watching the movies anyway. Although Tom Felton really is just the perfect face for Malfoy. :D

Enjoy!

* * *

_/_

_Parvati started, as for the second time that day Malfoy caught her zoning out. He was languidly waving a hand in front of her face... "Patil. Wake up. Why are you staring at me like that?"_

_/_

"W-what?" Parvati stuttered, doing some quick thinking. "I wasn't staring at _you_, Malfoy, I was thinking about something else."

"Whatever you say, Parvati." He dragged out the last syllable of her name, making it sound like "teaaaaaa." She noticed that he'd used her first name, and suddenly realized that he did that sometimes whenever he spoke to her. "What were you thinking about, anyway?" He moved to lean against the tree next to her, and the sudden closeness between their faces made Parvati move away a bit. He grinned, noticing her unease. "Not _Potter_, surely?"

"What?" Parvati wrinkled her nose at what he implied in his tone, and had a brief flashback of the Yule Ball, two years ago. She had been so disappointed, especially since she had convinced Padma to go with Ron, too. To think that she had turned down three other offers for a night watching Harry sulk about someone else – a gorgeous, exuberant girl like her, who could have had anyone.

"Well, I figured since that girl you hang around with has apparently set her sights on the _Weasel_, you might have decided on the _Chosen_ One… seeing as they're practically joined at the hip." Malfoy made a disgusted face. "Two sets of brainless Gryffindors together… what a lovely double date that would make."

"Brainless is a bit rich coming from you, Malfoy," Parvati snapped at him. "Besides, I would never date Harry, he isn't really my type."

"Well then, who could have possibly made Parvati Patil _think_ so deeply?" He raised a hand suddenly to tuck a few loose strands of her long, wavy, ebony hair behind her ear.

"What I think about is none of your damned business! Unless you're secretly jealous or something, wouldn't be a first when it comes to Harry now, would it?" She couldn't resist adding that last sentence, but didn't regret it as she watched Malfoy's arrogant grin dissolve into an angry scowl. She had successfully touched a nerve.

"Jealous, Patil? Of _Perfect_ Potter? _Saint_ Potter with his band of merry idiots? Hardly."

"Well, then," Parvati said smugly. "I don't think you'd care for what runs through my mind, Malfoy, so if you'll excuse-"

Before Parvati could make her speedy escape, Malfoy's arm had come shooting out of nowhere, his palm hitting the tree right in front of her and blocking her way. In one fluid motion, he shoved her firmly against the trunk, and boxed her in. Panicking, Parvati made to retrieve her wand from her pocket but he quickly grabbed her wrist, holding it away from her robes. She gasped, not expecting his surprising strength.

"Oh, but I _do_ care, Patil. I care quite a bit," he leaned forward, his face half an inch above hers. His skin was rather flushed, but his icy eyes seemed guarded somehow. Parvati gaped at him, eyes wide in shock and… fear. What had she been thinking, crushing on this psychopathic nutcase and haunting his footsteps? All he did was insult her, and now he dared to attack her…!

"What-" Parvati felt oddly frozen to the spot under that cold gaze. She struggled internally to push him away, but her body wouldn't respond, her breathing short and difficult. Mind racing, she wondered if he'd cast a spell… but he hadn't even touched his wand yet. This close up, she saw he was definitely blessed in the looks department, with hardly a blemish anywhere on that perfect skin.

"So very _pretty_. It's a pity you're a Gryffindor, but does it really matter anymore? Best-looking girl in our form, that's been obvious from the start," he murmured. "Of course, there's also your twin, but she reminds me disturbingly of the Mudblood, Granger." He frowned. "Her obsession with classes and such, I mean, nothing else. After all, the Patils _are_ Pure-blooded, I am fully aware of that."

"You-!" Enraged, Parvati shoved him away roughly. It was enough of a surprise to actually make him stagger backwards, trying to keep his balance. She stomped towards him angrily, wand out, all thoughts of fleeing forgotten. "Is that ALL you care about? Your stupid, disgusting Pureblood prejudice? Hermione's my friend! You call her Mudblood, but she's the best student in our form!"

"Parvati, hold-"

"She stood up for me once, she told Ron that there was much more to me than meets the eye!" The hand pointing her wand at Malfoy was shaking slightly. "I heard _rumours_ about you, Draco – they say you're working for V-Vol – He Who Must Not Be Named!"

The two teenagers stared at each other in silence. For a long moment, neither moved.

"Do you remember, Parvati? Back when I'd walk you out of class?" Draco asked suddenly, softly.

Although it was a few vague words, Parvati knew exactly what he was talking about. She eyed him warily. Growing up in the wizarding community, the Patil twins had met some of their current schoolmates way before Hogwarts. Although they had been home tutored the first few years, the twins had eventually enrolled in a wizarding school, and while Padma was a quiet girl who never got into trouble, Parvati, though she had a couple of good friends, had gotten on the bad side of some seniors.

They would come after her during breaks, always able to tell her apart from her sister due to the way she dressed. Padma wanted badly to tell their parents but Parvati had made her promise she wouldn't. She spent many days dodging jinxes and worrying about the bullies, until one day, the snobbiest, most arrogant kid in her class – Draco Malfoy – had decided to step in and come to her rescue. Why he wanted to help her, she hadn't the foggiest… but the moment they saw her accompanied by the rich Malfoy brat with the rumoured Death Eater father, the older kids avoided Parvati like the plague.

They had never been friends, exactly, because two of Parvati's friends were Half-bloods, and even back then Malfoy surrounded himself with Purebloods as prejudiced as himself. He was never mean to her, however, and he never said nasty things about her friends in front of her. He was always civil and well mannered, even caring, although he liked to brag a lot and was rather disdainful of anything that didn't catch his fleeting, childish interest.

Then they had come to Hogwarts and he'd just gotten ten times worse, and they'd barely acknowledged each other's existence at first.

Parvati sighed. She never really knew that she had any sort of fondness for Draco, but she knew that seeing him every year at Hogwarts was just something she took for granted; something she wouldn't notice until it was gone. Until very recently, that is, when her hormones had been steering her towards the problematic, arrogant, cunning boy before her. The elegantly attractive wizard she now held at wandtip.

"I cared then." He said very quietly. Parvati had to lean forward to catch his words. "I care now."

"Why?" Parvati asked wearily. "Why do you care? What about Parkinson?"

Malfoy shook his head. "It's not something I can just choose! It's…" he trailed off, staring at her, his face unguarded and his eyes as honest as she'd ever seen them. "It's always been there, really, since we were younger. But it wasn't… _right_, and… and then Potter. You went to that Triwizard dance with _him_, and after that there were _others_. But I can't pretend to care about someone else anymore."

"But we were never actually… close," Parvati said frustratedly, trying to explain her confusion. "We weren't best friends… Merlin, we were barely friends at all. I mean, yeah, we talked when we were kids… hung out, and all. You _did_ help me with those little trolls, I guess I owe you for that." She muttered, glancing at him. She wondered why she was being so reluctant about something she had been fantasizing about that very morning. "We just… weren't close."

"Still, despite everything…" Malfoy searched for words as he stared at her, expression unreadable. "So… you never felt anything?"

/

* * *

A/N: I hope this is realistic, while staying true to the story. As realistic as a Gold & Silver (Parvati/Draco) story can be, I suppose.


	3. Caught in a Storm at Sea

A/N: Well, I apologize for... my lengthy writing style. I know I tend to hover around descriptions of what characters are thinking and feeling, instead of focusing more on dialogue.

Meanwhile, I hope you get the whole huge internalized-for-too-long-attraction-to-each-other thing going on here, otherwise this will seem like a random flirtation, but I want it to come off more as a passionate understanding of each other that is finally being acknowledged. Ahhhhhhh

Enjoy :)

* * *

/

_Malfoy stared at her, expression unreadable. "So… you never felt anything?"_

/

Parvati paused, thinking about his question. Well, even before her sudden big crush on him, she had fancied him a bit; he was the good-looking, refined sort after all. Despite his ridiculously immature, nasty attitude towards Harry and his friends, and any Muggleborn who stood up to him, Draco still had his charms, his looks and his smarts. He was also pretty funny. Even in Hogwarts, he rarely said anything nasty to Parvati, despite her being friends with Harry… although he did like to criticize Gryffindor a lot. Damned Slytherin, she thought vaguely.

"Well… maybe a little." Parvati said softly, before she could stop herself. She looked up as she felt her wand arm being lowered by Draco, and did nothing as he came closer, their faces almost touching again.

"Just… a little?" Draco smirked. "Bear in mind, it _is_ me we're talking about…"

Parvati snorted. "Mm, yeah Draco?"

He grinned a little wider when he heard her use his first name. _Finally_. "Yeah?"

"You talk too much." She sniggered slightly at the faint frown that flitted across his face.

"Thanks, Patil. Guess I should cease chatter and do this, then-" He closed the distance between their faces, and pressed his lips onto hers gently. Parvati gasped, then threw all caution to the wind as she flung her arms around Draco, pressing into the kiss. She felt a surprising burst of joy inside her chest, as if she was letting loose something she hadn't known she'd been holding tight.

The warmth and presence of the gorgeous sixteen-year-old in her embrace thrilled her as much as it confused her, but the happy feelings soon overshadowed her other emotions. She heard Draco sigh, actually _sigh_ into the kiss at some point, and felt one of his arms around her waist, as his other hand roamed through her long hair. It was impossible, beyond understanding – and yet, utterly perfect.

When they finally broke apart for air, the euphoria faded and Parvati gently pushed away from Draco, turning to gaze unseeingly at the lake. She was a Gryffindor, he a Slytherin; she was against the Pureblood mania, he was all for it… she would fight against Voldemort with Potter and the rest, if it came down to it. She knew too many Half-bloods and Muggleborns, and Lavender – her best friend was a Half-blood. Parvati now felt absolutely sure she would fight, for them, for Lavender. The question now was whether she would one day have to rip off a Death Eater mask and see Draco behind it-?

"Parvati." She ignored the arm that slid across her shoulders as smoothly as… well, a snake. Her eyes unconsciously followed the huge tentacles gliding lazily across the water, her mind locked on the image of Malfoy in Death Eater garb, mask off, his wand pointed at her indecisively. A slight shudder ran through her at the implications of such a future; she felt Draco tighten his hold around her slightly.

"Never knew how much you liked the Giant Squid," he said jokingly, and Parvati finally focused on what she had appeared to be watching. "It's here all the time, you know, bet it's another _little_ pet of that… _Hagrid's_…"

Parvati pulled away from him. "Draco," she said, uncertainly. "You never… you didn't deny what I said earlier, about the rumours. About… V-Voldemort?"

She saw Draco flinch, and he avoided her eyes as he muttered, "Honestly, Patil, I'm not surprised at the sort of nonsense you hear about me. Jealousy gone rampant often leads to lies and-"

"_Draco_."

He sighed, and silently raised a hand to push his blond fringe back, away from his troubled eyes. Parvati was suddenly struck by how haunted his eyes looked; of course she knew he had been moping around a lot lately, but there was something else she picked up on now, something she had missed before. He looked completely lost; like a man flailing to stay afloat in the middle of an ocean, clutching on to a piece of driftwood. Behind the steely gray, where there had once been confidence, arrogance, certainty and general smug satisfaction, now lay hopelessness, doubt, confusion and… a muted terror.

"Draco…" Parvati whispered, afraid. "You _are_ involved somehow, aren't you?"

"I can't tell you that, Parvati," he said quietly. "It would put you at risk."

She stared at him, remembering how she had previously overheard Harry ranting to Ron and Hermione about Malfoy being a Death Eater. She had been heading to Gryffindor Tower, and caught sight of the trio huddled near the end of a staircase, arguing quietly about something. When she passed by their spot noiselessly, so as not to alert them to her presence, she had overheard the topic of their heated conversation. Naturally, she had shrugged it off, like Ron and Hermione did, as Harry being paranoid.

"You have to get away from whatever it is you're in, Draco."

His eyes, having wandered off to stare at the lake tiredly, returned to her face. His expression remained one of weary uncertainty, but he raised an eyebrow almost sarcastically. "And what if '_whatever'_ I'm in is… unavoidable? What then, Princess?"

She nearly started at his sudden use of her old nickname. Back then, before Hogwarts, he had heard her father refer to her as "Princess", and Padma as "Angel". He had always thought it was a hilariously fitting name for Parvati, and used to tease her about it whenever they were together.

"Draco… you _can_ get away. There's always-"

"We can't all be as stupidly disillusioned as the Gryffindors, Patil! Things _are_ going to start happening, and I'm caught in the middle! There is _no_ way out."

Silence.

"Are you a Death Eater?" She whispered.

Draco looked at her tiredly, his mouth set in a grim line. Unconsciously, his hand came up to rub his other arm, as if there was something bothering his skin underneath his heavy sleeve. Parvati's eyes widened and she stared speechlessly at him in horror. It suddenly hit Draco how his movements betrayed him, and he quickly lowered his hand.

"Please-" Draco stopped. "I'm never going to answer that, Parvati, but please… just don't… don't go."

"Because I already know the damned answer?"

"Promise never to tell?" He whispered, eyes locked on hers. It was like they were nine again, except they both knew things were vastly, horribly different now.

Unable to look away, even as her own eyes were tearing up, Parvati shook her head slightly. "I can't make you any promises, Malfoy."

Draco turned away agitatedly, drawing out his wand and glaring at the darkening sky above them. The sun had nearly set already, unnoticed by either one of them. Parvati watched nervously as he fiddled with his wand, and her grip on her own wand tightened.

"Not thinking of silencing me, are you?" Her voice shook. "Because if you try anything, you know I'll fight with everything I've got." He still didn't turn back to face her. "I can take you, Malfoy," she said confidently. "But if you were better than what everyone else thinks, I wouldn't have to."

Finally, he whirled around to face her, and she flinched at the sudden movement, her wand at the ready. "Damn it, Parvati! Life is already hard enough without having to curse the girl I-" he struggled momentarily for words, then gave up. "I'm not going to _hurt_ you, Princess. But if you really did give a _damn_ about me at all, you wouldn't speak a _word_ of this conversation to anyone else!"

He closed the distance between them and grabbed both her wrists, his own wand falling to the grass beneath their feet. "Please."

Parvati closed her eyes, the tears finally leaking out from beneath her lids. What was she supposed to do? How could she have possibly known any of this would happen? She had always felt a little jolt now and then whenever they crossed paths, but did that explain the sudden heartache for the boy before her now?

Was he really a Death Eater?

"I won't tell." She opened her beautiful, dark brown eyes and gazed up into the storm raging behind his silver-blue ones. "If you promise to stop whatever it is you're involved in, or- or at least _try_ to get out, now…"

For a moment, Malfoy stared back at her, his face a mask. Then, exhaling, he moved his face forwards until his forehead was resting against hers. "Fine." Parvati closed her eyes again, trying to calm her racing heart. "If it makes things easier between us, then I shall do as you ask. I will… _try_ to… steer myself clear of… trouble."

"Will you tell me what-?" She didn't know how to finish her question.

Understanding what she was asking him, he gently put his arms around her. "No, Parvati, I will not tell you anything yet. I assure you, I have not… done anything _particularly_ horrible. Bad company, most definitely. Sneaking around, yes, a bunch of minor curses, yes, and perhaps… a close shave, but I never meant to… to really…" He trailed off, sighing. "You know it won't be easy, I can't just send in a resignation to my father and step out." He drew back, and looked at her. "It will take time…"

"Yes, I know…" she murmured, staring back at him. He was drawing closer to her again, and most of her unease was starting to melt away as their lips brushed-

"DRACO MALFOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT IN THE GROUNDS AFTER DARK?"

/

* * *

A/N: Now wasn't that a shocker? Reviews are welcome, and highly appreciated! No flaming, please :)


	4. One Little Detour

A/N: So, it basically comes to an end here, although there will be an extra finishing chapter, but it'll be devoid of Draco :p

Enjoy! And review if you did! ;)

* * *

/

_"DRACO MALFOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT IN THE GROUNDS AFTER DARK?_"

/

The two teenagers jumped about a foot in the air, Parvati colliding with the tree and Draco tripping backwards over a tree root and landing on his butt. To their horror, approaching them at a rapid pace was Professor McGonagall, clutching a bag made from dragon hide in one hand and her wand in the other. She had obviously seen them, but apparently only recognized Draco from that distance by his striking hair colour.

"Twenty points from Slytherin! I will _not_ have students frolicking around with total disregard for the rules! You and – I assume that is Miss Parkinson hiding there-"

Parvati gasped in indignation, obviously it was too dark for Professor McGonagall to see her Gryffindor scarf. Draco groaned, grabbing the wand and parchment he had previously abandoned on the grass, and got hurriedly up. When had it gotten so late, anyway? Cursing, he noticed a hardcover book on the ground, and bent to pick it up. Turning around, he saw Parvati standing behind him, looking as if she might just take off in the opposite direction.

"Here," he hissed at her, shoving the book into her wringing hands. "Run for it!"

"What?" She looked at him incredulously. "No way! It's too late anyway, she's close enough to Stun me…"

"As if she would." Malfoy said haughtily but it did no good, Parvati steadfastly held her ground. Sighing, he turned back around to see McGonagall less than ten feet away, currently looking scarier than a Hungarian Horntail.

"-about the _hundredth_ time, Malfoy, I've caught you either out of bed, out of the castle after dark or out of _class-_" Professor McGonagall paused suddenly when she got underneath the dark shade of the tree, close enough to recognize Parvati in her Gryffindor scarf, long wavy hair, and that ridiculous bracelet that was actually glinting in the dark, beneath the hem of her sleeve. Professor McGonagall stared at her wordlessly for a moment; what in the name of Merlin's _pants_ was Patil doing out here, alone with-

"I can explain, Professor," Draco said quickly, noticing that Parvati had frozen up. If McGonagall had seen how close the two of them were earlier… "You see, I had actually come back out of the castle, to help Parvati here… ahh, look for her book!" He jerked a thumb at the "Centaurs" book in Parvati's hands. "She has to return it soon, and-"

"Although it is amazing that you actually care to explain yourself for once, Mister Malfoy, I must admit it rather puzzles me why you would dismay yourself if Miss Patil lost a book? The two of you are hardly the best of friends." She glared down at them, but there was more curiosity in her voice than anger now.

"Err, I-"

"Well, you see, Professor..." Parvati said weakly. "It was a book he had been pestering me to return, so that – so that _he_ could borrow it."

Both Professor McGonagall and Draco stared at her, and Draco inwardly groaned. It was better than anything racing through his head at the moment, but the whole façade was too flimsy for McGonagall to buy. He turned to gaze obstinately at the head of Gryffindor house, he didn't really care about whether she deducted any more points from Slytherin. His biggest concern was whether she had realized what she was seeing from that distance – Parvati in his arms.

"Well." Professor McGonagall said, still looking disbelievingly at Parvati. "Whatever the case, I suggest the two of you march yourselves into the castle right _now_, while I drop this off at Hagrid's," she indicated the bag. "Miss Patil, I'm sure Madam Pince would be delighted to hear of your dedication to library books. Nevertheless, that's ten points from Gryffindor for being out after dark."

"Yes, Professor." Parvati said meekly.

"We'll be going now, Professor," Draco said smoothly, grabbing Parvati by the elbow. "Straight back up to the castle."

"No detours," Professor McGonagall said strictly.

"None whatsoever." With that, Draco strode off quickly, Parvati stumbling after him, trying to tug her arm out of his grasp.

Professor McGonagall watched the two of them as they ran across the grass, shaking her head and muttering "Lumos", igniting her wandtip. Minerva McGonagall knew what she had seen under that tree; two teenagers locked in an intimate embrace, the taller one possessing a familiar mass of hair that almost shone in the near darkness like silver. Having been constantly catching Malfoy lurking around places he shouldn't be, she could now recognize him anywhere in a heartbeat.

How strange that Miss Patil would be the young woman caught out with that disturbed child. Patil had always seemed rather air-headed and silly, but Minerva could tell she was smarter than she let on. So why was she hanging about with Severus's favourite student? Perhaps she was merely acting out of hormones; it probably wasn't the first time. _Teenagers_… Minerva rolled her eyes as she made her way towards Hagrid's. _She could have at least chosen a better young man do such nonsense with_.

She fully intended to drop off her load and deliver Dumbledore's message as quickly as possible to make sure those two had indeed gone back into the castle.

/

"Draco, I'm pretty sure this isn't the castle," Parvati said sarcastically. He had dragged her behind one of the greenhouses, the one closer to the front door of the Entrance Hall. It was still quite a distance, though.

"I'm certain _one_ little detour wouldn't hurt," Draco murmured, shoving Parvati against the glass wall of the greenhouse. "_Lumos_," he muttered, holding out his wand for some light. "Not _scared_ to be alone in the dark with me, are you, Patil?" Parvati felt rather than saw the amused smirk on his face.

"Dream on, Malfoy, you don't scare _me_," she breathed, although it wasn't just thrills running down her spine. Malfoy looked strangely beautiful yet _scary_ in the wand light, his wicked expression not helping matters much. It also didn't help that he hadn't done much during their time in Hogwarts to inspire her faith in him. She repressed a shudder as the arm a Dark Mark could possibly be engraved on slid around her waist. He kissed her roughly, pushing her into the greenhouse wall.

Sighing into the kiss, Parvati ran one hand through his soft hair, the other clutching at the back of his robed shoulder. No fantasy could compare to this, she thought dizzily. Just as she was starting to run out of air, Draco pulled back. "Nox," he growled, extinguishing the light emanating from his wand and stowing it back into his robes.

There was something about Patil, something more than the eye could see, something that always kept Draco mystified. Whether he was watching her from a distance or standing right in front of her, insulting her friends, he had always been aware of it. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but suffice to say that if he had ever truly felt an innate desire for anyone before, it was her. Seeing her, all nervous-looking, but resolute, her pretty features glowing with certainty in the wand light, was more than he could stand. If his miserable life wasn't going to drive him mental soon, she sure as hell would.

He sighed. He may not care for trivial school rules anymore, but Parvati still had – somewhat – of a normal life. He felt strangely responsible for them being seen by McGonagall, and he knew this guilt would only get worse if they were caught again.

Kissing her one last time, he gently unwove his fingers from her shadowy hair. She smelt faintly of Nerylline's, a popular witch's shampoo, chocolate and her trademark perfume – the scent of some exotic flower. He wondered if it was an Indian perfume, it didn't smell like jasmines.

Parvati was rather disappointed when he finally released her. Although she did get a fright when he killed the light with that low voice, she was rather enjoying the making out.

"Time to go, I suppose," she muttered as Draco backed away, trying to regain his senses. He grunted in reply, and she lit her own wand to illuminate the way back up to the castle door.

/

* * *

A/N: Well, that was a load off my mind! Writing this was fun :D I hope someone finds it fun to read as well. Cheers! On to the final chapter!


	5. Then and Now

A/N: Final chapter, pheww! Now that it's over and posted up, I can finally go to sleep. At 9 in the morning.

Brilliant.

This chapter is a nice little wrap-up of the previous chapters, through a conversation between Parvati and Lavender. Once again, enjoy! Reviews are absolutely welcome! No flaming, please.

* * *

/

"Where have you _been_?"

Parvati groaned. She had intended to avoid Lavender and creep into bed early so she could pretend to be asleep when her roommates came in. Things didn't go according to plan, though; as if sensing Parvati's reluctance to see her, Lavender had arrived at the Gryffindor common room in time to ambush her friend at the foot of the girl's dormitories staircase.

"Sorry, Lav, I've got a bad headache right now," she muttered, but Lavender grabbed her arm and towed her back up to their dorm.

"Headache or not, you're gonna tell me where you've been," Lavender demanded despite Parvati's protests. "I've been so worried, especially when McGonagall called you out during dinner like that. Why did she call Malfoy out too? Did he do something? That git-"

"No, no, he didn't do anything," Parvati said hurriedly. The two of them returned to the castle, awkwardly wondering out loud when they could meet alone again, and deciding to keep their little affair a secret for the time being. Malfoy and Parvati had parted ways shortly after entering the Great Hall, and establishing that they would talk more the next evening by the lake.

Sometime during dinner (Parvati had sneakily sat with a bunch of second-years, away from her usual gang) Professor McGonagall had called them both out to check that they were there and to give them another warning about wandering about outside after hours. When Parvati was returning to her seat, she noticed Lavender waving frantically at her, and decided to gulp down the remainder of her dinner and make a speedy exit.

"Good… I thought he'd done something to get you into trouble." Lavender scowled as they entered their dorm, which was devoid of Hermione at the moment. Parvati plopped down on her bed, dumping "Centaurs" unceremoniously on her bedside table.

"Nah, he – he was actually helping me look for my book," Parvati blurted out before she could stop herself. Lavender looked up from the bottles of nail polish on her bedside table. "He's alright, really."

"What?"

"I mean," Parvati bustled around, changing out of her robes to hide her nervousness. "He hasn't been so horrible this year, have you noticed?"

"No," Lavender said blankly.

"Well, he hasn't," the darker girl stated firmly. "He was actually rather nice to me today."

"That's odd," Lavender said slowly, as she went back to arranging her bottles of nail polish by colour. "It's unlike him to help anyone at all. But then, I think he always did like you a bit."

"Huh?" Parvati's startled voice came out muffled as she pulled on her pyjama top.

"Well yeah, I mean he never says anything stupid to you, and that's always been unusual seeing as he's such a prat to practically everyone." Lavender said. "I used to think it was because you were a Pureblood like him. But then, Ron's a Pureblood too, and Malfoy hates his guts, doesn't he?"

"I suppose…" Parvati was pretty sure Malfoy had a whole bunch of other reasons for hating Ron, but she didn't bother stating so out loud to Lavender.

"Also, he… sometimes, I think he just stares at you, Parv."

"…."

"He used to do it, back in our first three or four years, then he stopped, and I thought it was because he'd finally reciprocated _Pansy's_ stupid adoration of him. But I thought I saw him doing it again this term too."

"Merlin's _beard_, Lav!" Parvati nearly yelled. "Are you seriously telling me you've noticed stuff like- like _that_, but you never pointed it out to me?"

"Well, it was Malfoy, wasn't it?" Lavender shrugged. "I didn't want to gross you out, with him being so… well, _him_."

"But… he's hot!" Parvati protested. Lavender laughed, not denying it.

"Would you have been interested if I'd told you before?"

Parvati opened her mouth to retort, but then stopped. She had only started going strangely insane thinking about Draco this year; although having mixed feelings about him previously, she had almost always ignored him and liked it that way. Would she have wanted to make out with Malfoy before now? Probably not.

"Exactly," Lavender said, reading her expression but coming off as if she was reading her mind. "Plus, if you'd been interested, you would have noticed it yourself anyway." She grinned, starting to change into her own pyjamas as Parvati thoughtfully climbed into bed.

"You know, Lav, you seem awfully… _wise_, tonight." Parvati didn't want to add that it was a refreshing change not having to hear about Ron – Lavender's latest obsession.

"I have my moments, thanks," Lavender smiled mischievously at her best friend. "Well, I suppose you'd better get some sleep then… are you still having that headache?"

"I'm feeling better now," Parvati smiled happily at her friend. "Though I am rather tired…"

"Go to sleep then! I'm planning to go watch Ron out on the pitch tomorrow morning, and you're coming with me!"

Parvati groaned. So that was why Lavender had managed to shut up about Harry's best mate for one night. "Ugh… good night, Lav!"

Lavender laughed at her friend's groan. "Good night, Parvati. Don't get _too_ many nightmares of Malfoy!"

Parvati grinned into her pillow. _Nightmares_? Not very likely…

/

* * *

A/N: Heheh, well that's it for now. I rather liked writing for this ship, I just might do it again. Then again, I hope there's someone out there reading this stuff. Review please, let me know you're there, if you liked it!

_Once again, characters and etc. of Harry Potter belong to J. K. Rowling!_ Thank you, that is all. Kthxbai ;)


End file.
